Betrayed
by demiwitch98
Summary: "The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies." They broke him and he ran away. He returns years later with new of a new war. He's ruthless, heartless and . . . he cares about no none.
1. Chapter 1

Percy smiled endearingly, his left arm stinging and numb but it was worth it.

His life was perfect.

A few years had passed since the war against Gaea, his relationship with Annabeth was going along perfectly. Yes they had passed a rocky area a few months ago but it was solved.

Percy smiled once again. He had a stable job, as a camp instructor and was paid accordingly.

His life was good, but it was going to get better. If only Percy knew that the fates were cruel.

Fingering the small box in his pocket nervously, Percy tries his level best to calm himself down.

 _"Hey Chiron, What's up? You look troubled."_ He said upon seeing Chiron.

Chiron frowned. _"Nothing Percy, I just have something to do."_

Percy nodded and ran away, But didn't hear Chiron mumble _"If only you knew my boy."_

He ran forward to find Annabeth so he could take her on a date where he could finally propose.

Finding her nowhere, Percy went towards the dining hall ignoring the distasteful glares that found their way towards him and strolled forward humming a tune.

Walking towards the Poseidon table, Percy noticed another kid sitting there.

He looked about 18 and had brown hair along with brown eyes.

Wondering if his dad had another demigod he made my way towards him, with the intent of introducing himself to him.

 _"Hi!"_ He exclaimed. _"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Who are you?"_

 _"Jake Rodgers, son of Poseidon and someone way better than you. You're the one whose supposed to have defeated the titans and giants? You look like you couldn't have defeated a baby hellhound."_

Which actually was not true. Percy was tall, a little over 6 foot. He had developed muscles, like a swimmer rather than a wrestler, after fighting two wars and training daily. He easily towered over Jake and his chiseled features often lit women faces up like fire.

In summation, Percy was gorgeous.

Percy frowned wondering what the hell was up with the kid. Was he already arrogant before finding about his legacy or after? Percy shrugged.

 _"I am the hero of Olympus boy, and you would do well to talk with respect."_ Jake flinched as Percy's visible aura surrounded them in a shroud.

Jake would have done better if he had shut up but instead he said: _"You would better to talk with respect to your superiors Percy because you are inferior to me."_

 _"Really? Would you care to enlighten me in your superiority?"_

The campers looked on in awe to the battle of words going on.

 _"I have slayed a hell hound and a cyclops."_ Jake spoke foolishly.

 _"Well, Jake, I have slayed thousands of monsters, Giants and Titans alike. You are nowhere in my league."_ Percy said, his tone colder than ice.

 _"Oh really? Then explain to me Percy O' Mighty slayer of monsters, If I am nowhere in my league, why is your girlfriend, Annabeth dating me behind your back?"_

Percy made to speak something before his brain finally registered what Jake had said.

 _"Annabeth knows better to date someone like you."_ Percy all but growled out his eyes dancing in emerald fire.

At that moment Annabeth chose to enter the dining pavilion. She started as she saw Percy.

 _"Percy, you're back. I-I-I did not expect you to be here so early."_

 _"Hi, Wise Girl. I was just explaining to this fool that you would never date a loser like him and behind my back too."_ Percy said.

 _"Ummm, Percy about that . . ."_ Annabeth said but trailed off.

At this Percy's aura disappeared and he dropped Jake, who he was holding by his collar.

 _"You mean . . ."_ Percy whispered brokenly.

 _"I'm sorry Percy but after all these years, I guess the spark in our relationship kind of went away."_

Percy fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. _"But Annabeth, why? I did everything right. I was gone for so long because I was completing a series a series of quests from your mother so I could get her permission for your hand in marriage."_

Annabeth gasped. _"Percy, I-I-I'm so sorry, If I knew I would never have dated Jake."_

 _"What's done is done. I'm sorry Annabeth for anything I could have done to displease you. Goodbye."_ Percy said, his voice devoid of emotion while tears streamed down his cheeks.

A storm waged further in the distance. Taking out the delicate, velvety box, Percy threw it to the ground before vanishing in a swirl of mist, to where? No one knew.

It was years before they saw Percy again.

 **AN/**

 **Guys! This is my attempt at a rewrite of Betrayed. This will have better grammar, better english and overall a better plot. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Have fun my loyal readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis fired arrow after arrow at the hoards of monsters that had cornered her and her hunters. Her hunters, like her, were firing arrows.

Thalia growled as a hell hound lunched at her. She sidestepped and stabbed it with her hunting knives. It collapsed into golden dust and Thalia grinned and ran forward.

Artemis frowned. It was not like monsters to group like this and attack. Someone had obviously directed them. This was bad news, she had to take this up to the council but now she had greater worries. She knew that her hunters were strong but after the giant war, the numbers had been reduced a lot. She saw that her hunters were getting overwhelmed and ordered them to fall back.

The monsters kept coming and coming, one after another until they had cornered the hunters. Artemis cursed. It was a dire situation and there was only one way out.

 _"Close your eyes."_ She screamed as she began to turn into her pure form in hopes of disintegrating the monsters in bulk. But something stopped her.

 _"That will not be necessary Lady Artemis."_ Artemis opened her eyes at the male voice that had stopped her. She was about to scream at him before someone leaped in front of her and started firing arrows, before taking out a Greek kopis.

Monsters screamed before panic ensued and a few small jars of Greek fire took care of the rest of them.

All that remained now was golden dust.

Artemis narrowed her eyes.

 _"So you are the τέρας φονιάς that all monsters fear?"_ She said to the man whose back was towards her.

The black haired man nodded before turning towards her. In the back of her mind she remembered someone like this before it clicked.

Artemis gasped. His eyes were black swirls with a few specs of white. They were beautiful.

 _"I apologize for the interference Lady Artemis but it looked like you needed some help."_

Artemis narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when the man vanished in a swirl of black.

She turned back to her hunters to see Thalia gasping.

 _"M'lady, was that Percy?"_ Thalia managed to say.

Artemis stumbled for a moment but straightened. Indeed the stranger looked like Percy but his eyes were different.

 _"It might be him Thalia but we can never be too sure."_

When Percy had left a year ago, Thalia was devastated. She wanted to kill Annabeth for her betrayal but Artemis and Pheobe, a fellow huntress, had managed to restrain her. She was never the same afterwards.

Artemis sighed. _"Girls go to camp I'll be there after a while because I have to report this attack to the council."_

The hunters nodded and started their trek.

Artemis vanished in a flash of silver light. It was time to report to the council.

As she arrived in the empty throne room, she took out a special arrow intended for moments like these and fired it into the air where it blew up in shower of silver sparks.

It was time for an emergency meeting of the council.

 **Hi Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry but my exams are in a few days and it is so hectic. But i managed to squeeze in a update. Do review and give me your feedback!**


End file.
